The present invention relates to a coupling type clean space apparatus. More precisely, clean space apparatuses are used for making a clean space of almost no dust pollution and the like, that is a so-called clean space, to carry out various types of processes and operations which should not be carried out in a dust filled environment. The present invention relates to a coupling type clean space apparatus which easily makes a clean space route of an optional size by coupling unit room bodies having specific interior volumes in sequence.
In a production line to carry out production of semiconductor apparatuses and other ultraprecise articles, if minute dust is present in the air, the quality and capability of produced articles are affected very badly. Therefore, in a production line of this kind, the various types of processes and operations are carried out in a so-called clean room, from which the dust in the air has been eliminated at a high standard.
In a common production line, accompanied with alteration in the kind of articles and the production process, an alteration in arrangement of the production line or an addition to withdrawal from the production line are frequently carried out. If there is an alteration in the production line, the clean room is desirably rebuilt. However, it is extremely expensive to rebuild the whole clean room in all cases when the production line is slightly altered and also, to design, build and construct the clean room in all cases is time-consuming.
Therefore, a clean space having the necessary volume and shape to be arranged has been constructed by producing clean room units of specific interior volumes beforehand and then, coupling these clean room units in sequence. Doing this, even if there is an alteration in the production line, the arrangement of the clean room units is sufficiently adjustable, and an economical load and time loss accompanied with alteration in the production line is much reduced.
Practically, a continuous long clean space route is constructed by linearly and successively coupling clean room units of a tube type, which have opened ends in both terminals, and defined process and operation are carried out by transferring articles to be processed through this clean space route. A structure which exemplifies this type clean space apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Official Patent Provisional Publication, 61-107735.